le insicurezze
by LSD00
Summary: Una breve storia che non avrà capitoli successivi tra Andy e Sharon.. tra il loro amore che spero prima o poi di vedere un uno degli episodi ;)


FanFiction Sharon e Andy

"Andy ciao..." Disse Sharon vedendolo alla porta del suo ufficio

"Ciao posso?"

"Certo qui ho finito entra pure" Disse lei chiudendo il computer e infilando in un cassetto il fascicolo di Stroh

"Volevo solo sapere come stai Sharon.." Disse lui preoccupato

"Come sto.. bene tranquillo " Disse Sharon abbassando lo sguardo

"Tranquillo! Davvero come faccio a stare tranquillo.. Sharon e da quando è scappato Stroh che non lavoro più ,non sorrido più e non scherzo più con la Sharon di una volta .. e francamente mi manca.." Disse prendendole le mani mentre dolcemente le accarezzava

"Mi dispiace io.." Disse abbassando lo sguardo verso le loro mani ormai aggrovigliate

"Shar, non sono l'unico ad essere preoccupato, ieri mi ha chiamato Rusty.. dicendomi che .." Ma lui non riuscì a finire la frase che..

"Rusty ti ha chiamato? E per quale motivo?" Disse lei con il viso scioccato

Era stata cosi disattenta da far accorgere a Rusty il suo malessere e dispiacere ?

Non voleva che suo figlio si preoccupasse per lei, non era il suo ruolo, era lei a doversi preoccupare per lui, della sua salute, di farlo sentire bene.. Avevano avuto un piccolo battibecco ma quale famiglia non ne ha? Aveva pensato a questo, ma forse la cosa era più grave di quanto pensasse, Rusty si era arrabbiato con lei perchè erano giorni che aveva la testa altrove, si dimenticava di mangiare e molte volte quel poco che mangiava lo rimetteva, aveva mal di testa e alcune volte avrebbe giurato di averla vista bere un po più del necessario bicchiere di vino dopo il lavoro.

"Allora che ti ha detto Andy" Ora il suo tono era serio e voleva una spiegazione

"Mi ha solo detto che non ti trova in gran forma ha detto che hai perso molto peso e che non stai molto bene, ma me ne ero accorto anche io, diamine Sharon stai almeno mangiando?!" Disse alzandosi dalla sedia e iniziando a camminare nervosamente per l'ufficio Sharon fece la stessa cosa si alzò e lo raggiunse.

"Andy è successo pochissime volte, io mi sono dimenticata di pranzare e forse anche di cenare ma successo solo pochissimi giorni io davvero ..sto bene"Disse restando alzata dietro di lui

"Perchè i tuoi occhi mi dicono il contrario!? Shar non stai bene e il fatto che tu non mi dica niente, il fatto che mi tieni fuori da questo mi fa davvero male" Disse facendola indietreggiare e appoggiare alla parete dello studio I vostri corpi erano davvero vicini potevi sentire il suo respiro sul tuo collo e lui riusciva a sentire il tuo profumo che lo inebriava non facendogli capire pi nulla, voleva soltanto le sue labbra sulle sue, voleva sentire il suo tocco, la sua morbidezza e lo stesso valeva per lei. Ormai in ufficio non c'era rimasto pi nessuno, era tardi.

"Andy.."Disse lei senza alzare il viso per non incontrare i suoi occhi "Mi lusinga che ti preoccupi per me ma davvero non ce ne bisogno, sono abbastanza responsabile come tu sai per prendermi cura di me stessa da sola, l'ho fatto per tutta la vita, non mi serve il tuo aiuto per questo." Disse lei con le lacrime che le punzecchiavano gli occhi

"Okay ammesso che vero quello che dici che non hai bisogno del mio aiuto.. che non hai bisogno di me come ha detto tu sia vero" Disse Respirando e alzandole il mento per costringerla a guardarlo negli occhi "chi ti dice che non sia io ad avere bisogno di te" disse tutto in un colpo. Il suo respiro si fece più profondo, potevi vedere il suo seno che saliva e scendeva profondamente attaccato al tuo torace, non ce la feci più a resistere e le sue labbra finirono sulle sue in modo duro, poteva sentire il suo corpo contorcersi sotto di lui, le vostre lingue si cercarono e si trovarono immediatamente .. ma dopo pochi minuti quando il calore dei loro corpi si fece davvero sentire lui le mise una mano sotto la sua gonna, toccando l'interno della sua coscia e lei cercò i bottoni della sua camicia, ma subito dopo lei si fermò

"No Andy.. Noi.. oddio noi non possiamo" Disse lei allontanandosi del tutto dal suo tocco, da lui.

"Dio scusa io non volevo metterti fretta giuro io ... " Disse lui un po umiliato dalla sua foga

"Non è questo Andy, che io non posso.. sono il tuo Capo e sono ancora sposata con Jack, e .. " Disse lei respirando velocemente come se fosse in panico

"Cosa? questo che ti preoccupa il tuo matrimonio con Jack?"

"No ma io sono ancora sposata con lui" Disse lei dandogli le spalle e portandosi le mani sul viso

"Si ma Shar un matrimonio che non ha più senso da anni e lui è un pezzo di merda e lo sai anche tu" Disse tirando un pugno sulla scrivania

Lei si girò di scatto spaventata da quel tonfo improvviso

"Davvero devo chiederti se lo ami?" Disse lui ormai infuriato con se stesso

"Cosa? Andy.. Oh dio lo sai.."

"Voglio sentirtelo dire " Disse afferrandola da un braccio e portandosela pi vicino a se

"Davvero?... No non lo amo ormai da un sacco di tempo.. sei felice ora? " Disse guardandolo negli occhi

"No, non chiedermi se sono felice .. " Disse girandosi verso la porta del suo ufficio

"Andy.." Disse lei mentre le lacrime le rigavano gli occhi

"No! Sharon tu mi hai detto che non puoi stare con me perchè sei sposata con Jack.. capisci cosa vuol dire per me .. oh dio io TI AMO! Shar ..  
ma forse mi sono solamente illuso.. vero?

Lei era l immobile, non riusciva nemmeno a dire una parola lo stava ascoltando, era persa nei suoi occhi che la fissavano, non riusciva a muovere un muscolo

"Non come credi tu Andy.." Riuscì a parlare, si appoggiò alla scrivania perchè era consapevole del fatto che sarebbe potuta cadere per terra come un sacco morto da un momento all'altro ..Andy lo notò

"Sharon..Shar tutto bene!? " Disse allarmandosi subito

"Si..io sto bene" Disse reggendosi ad un suo braccio

"Vuoi che ti porti in ospedale?" Disse accarezzandole il viso

"No ora mi passa stai tranquillo" Disse calmandosi

"Shar mi ripeti di stare calmo di stare tranquillo ma come faccio ! "

"Non voglio tornare a casa." Disse alzandosi

"Cosa.. "

"Non voglio tornare a casa, non voglio far preoccupare Rusty portami da te .." Disse guardandolo negli occhi

"Va bene anche se mi farebbe stare pi tranquillo portarti da un medico o al PS "

"No Andy , da te.." Disse accarezzandogli una mano

"Va bene, avviso io Rusty ok? " Disse guardandola

"Va bene grazie" Disse lei

Arrivati a casa di Andy la fece entrare per prima..

"Prego, Siediti " Disse indicando il divano

Non si sarebbe aspettata questo genere di casa, era molto bella e molto ordinata, e osservandola bene anche grande per uno che prende uno stipendio da Tenente era davvero una bella casa.

"Ti starai chiedendo come fa uno con il mio stipendio a permettersi una casa come questa vero?" Disse lui sorridendo mentre maneggiava in cucina

"Veramente io .. la sto ammirando molto bella" Disse arrossendo "Ti serve una mano ? " chiese lei avvicinandosi al bancone della cucina

"No tranquilla preparo qualcosa da mangiare "

"Ma non importa, se lo fai per me io..." non riuscì nemmeno a finire

"Non accetto obbiezioni" Disse guardandola

"è un'ordine tenente?" Chiese lei sorridendo

"Si è un'ordine capitano " Disse ricambiando il sorriso "Senti assaggia " disse prendendo con un cucchiaio il contenuto nella pentola e portandoglielo verso la bocca

Erano vicini e si stavano guardando...

"Apri la bocca e chiudi gli occhi" Disse lui avvicinando il cucchiaio

"Troppi ordini stasera tenente non crede ?" Rispose lei sorridendo mentre obbediva a quello che gli aveva detto

"Avanti su" Disse lui ridendo

Assaggi ed era veramente buono

"mmmmmm... " Canticchi lei mentre apriva gli occhi " buono " Disse tirandosi i capelli verso un lato del suo collo

"lo sò che è buono " Rispose lui sorridendo

"e allora il mio parere a cosa ti è servito ?" Disse lei divertita

"A niente , era per il semplice fatto di vederti assaporare il mio sugo" Disse lui ora ridendo mentre ti tirava pi vicino a se

Eravate vicini, molto vicini, lei si appoggi al bancone e lo tirò a se ..

"Chiudi gli occhi" Disse lei guardandolo

"Cosa? perchè ?" Chiese lui divertito mentre passava la sua mano su e giù per il suo braccio

"Perchè devo farti assaggiare io ora una cosa.. " Disse lei sorridendo portando una mano sul suo petto vicino al colletto della sua camicia

"mmm ok.. " Disse lui un po confuso

Chiuse gli occhi e lei si avvicinò e lentamente posò le sue labbra sulle sue, erano così morbide da poter svenire, lui aprì gli occhi un'istante per essere sicuro di quello che lei stava facendo e mise una mano dietro la sua nuca toccando i suoi capelli...

"mmm, dire che mi pace è poco, è meraviglioso" Disse lui portandola verso un muro per appoggiarsi

Lei sorrise nel bacio porto le sue mani sulla sua camicia iniziando a sbottonare i primi bottoni ...

"Sharon sei sicura, non devi dimostrarmi niente io non smetterò mai di amarti , anche se dovrò aspettare decenni " Disse lui preso dalla sua foga mentre portava sul suo fianco una coscia di Sharon

"Dalla tua foga non si direbbe, eh no, non voglio aspettare più nemmeno un minuto" Disse lei sorridendo e stringendolo a se

"Dov'è la tua camera da letto? " Chiese lei sentendo la sua erezione premuta contro il suo stomaco

"Vieni " e la tirò verso di lui "ecco stenditi"

"Troppi ordini tenente , troppi" disse lei prendendolo dalla cravatta e portandolo sopra il suo corpo

"Ma vedo che ti piacciono questi tipi di ordini , vero capitano? Disse lui tirando giù la zip della gonna portandola via

Tutto era un gemito dopo l'altro ,ogni tocco era fantastico, ogni bacio , ogni vestito tolto, ogni parola dolce..tutto di lui la eccitava e per Andy era lo stesso Erano rimasti semi nudi lei era rimasta solo in reggiseno e mutandine e lui solo in box su di lei, dolcemente le sussurrò in un orecchio di inclinare un po la schiena per poter raggiungere i gancetti del suo reggiseno, e lei senza esitare lo fece, "Sei bellissima" Ansimò lui vicinò al suo orecchio e con foga mista a dolcezza entrò dentro di lei..

"Oh Andy..."

"Ti faccio male ?" disse lui preoccupato mentre divorava il suo collo

"No, continua, non fermarti!" Rispose lei sicura

"Aaaah si,si" disse lei ansimando

Erano una cosa sola, ed era la cosa pi bella e piacevole del mondo, si erano cercati e si erano trovati e questo era meraviglioso.  
Sharon non era mai stata trattata con tutto questo amore e questo desiderio che Andy le faceva capire e provare, ogni spinta dentro di lei, ogni bacio sulla sua pelle, ogni pezzo di pelle caldo di passione per lei era quasi una sensazione nuova.

"Andy sto per venire!"Urlò lei

"Apri gli occhi, voglio vederli" Disse lui

Lei senza esitare lo fece, e vennero insieme. Lei si spostò sopra di lui e si appoggi al suo fianco

"Beh allora ? Chiese Andy sorridendo mentre le baciava l'estremità del braccio

"Allora cosa tenente?" Disse lei sorridendo mentre giocava con la sua peluria argentata

"Come cosa.. avanti.."

"Tenente non so a cosa lei voglia illudere ma.." Non riuscì a finire che la prese dai fianchi e la port sotto di lui e inizi a baciarla pesantemente volendo quasi mangiarla e senza preavviso entrò dentro di lei strappandole un gemito che somigliava quasi ad un urlo

"AAAH! Andy.. oh dio!" Disse mentre si contorceva sotto di lui

Le sue unghie graffiavano la sua pelle e questo faceva eccitare così tanto Andy, che credette di impazzire, erano una cosa sola e questo era meraviglioso per entrambi Era una danza senza una fine certa, senza una meta... solo piacere, un enorme piacere che faceva ribollire il sangue ad entrambi

"Sharon..aah" Disse lui prendendole in bocca un capezzolo

Lei arrivò emettendo un grido stremato, e Andy la raggiunse subito dopo. Lei sentiva il peso del suo corpo su di se ed era una cosa per lei meravigliosa dopo aver fatto l'amore.

"Mi farai impazzire Tenente"Disse lei baciandogli un orecchio

"Shar ti prego smetti di chiamarmi tenente altrimenti questa nottata non finirà più .."Disse guardandola negli occhi

"E chi ti dice che voglio che finisca?" Disse lei sorridendo "Prima di ricominciare TE-NE-NTE" Disse lei accarezzandogli la guancia .. "Una cosa.. Ti amo"

FINE


End file.
